Where it all began
by tacoalamode
Summary: Rebecca is about to start a moment in her life where her whole thought of reality changes. This has the overview of the two games but the ending is different in this chapter, and it will be entirely different


Rebecca felt the cool summer's breath across her neck, her feet felt uneasy and on edge. The light patches of fog, or what it seemed to be, hung loose in the air; emphasizing the eerie feel of the dark barren forest. Rebecca was a young light brunette girl, she was very petite and had a quiet voice. Eyes of a teenage Japanese girl, and a body of a 15 year old, Rebecca tried to seem tough though it couldn't fool anyone. Enrico, the captain, walked close to Rebecca; She was still a rookie to S.T.A.R.S. Enrico was old, receding hairline and a dark mustache, he seemed to be old for the kind of work he did. After leaving the helicopter, the S.T.A.R.S team investigated the area. The helicopter was having some problems in the air which resulted in an emergency landing. They were investigating the mysterious deaths in Raccoon city; dead people randomly appearing, their flesh bitten into and mauled as if attacked by a some rabid creature. With this happening, the forest seemed morbid and alive. Rebecca held her pistol in front, her arms locked in place and for some reason was ready to see action. Her spunky and shy attitude proved that she was the youngest of the others; she was only 18.

Rebecca took a few steps, watching each bush as if it was going to attack. Her eyes flashed at every object, her body was overheating yet frozen, stiff yet loose. Rebecca was just nervous; it was her first mission. After long intense moments of looking at inanimate objects that somehow may become vicious creatures, Rebecca caught something in the corner of her eyes, lights. "Captain. Look!" Rebecca in a surprised voice, her dainty finger pointed over to the wreckage. Enrico and the rest quickly turned to their left, heading over to the vehicle.

All of them shined their lights, picking up small portions of the big picture. It appeared to be some sort of police vehicle, but more heavy duty than a regular police car. They were carrying something important. As their lights hovered over the mysterious accident, over the MP sign and the wheels sitting lazily on top, Rebecca shrieked. Their lights uncovered dead bodies, their corpses laying mauled and torn. Their eyes hung out, skin was slashed, skin pasty and ghostly, blood sprayed across the scarred ground, mouths hanging ajar. Enrico immediately went down to the bodies, he bent down on his knees, his old eyes studied the foreign markings. He seemed frightened, shocked and taken off guard. He held his pistol firmly in his hand, he took deep breaths. What could've done this? He wondered. It kept echoing in his mind.

Rebecca interrupted his thoughts "Captain?" she asked, Rebecca seemed to always hang around Enrico, probably that he was the oldest of them all, a veteran. He looked over at the whole wreckage, continuing to breath heavily. He slowly looked over his shoulder, finding that Rebecca was studying something. He took notice "What is it?" he asked; Enrico didn't notice the slime that slid down the van. Rebecca was kneeling down, her small hands held the bulky paper, the briefcase they had been enclosed in was an inference that the papers had something important. Rebecca's eyes moved to first paper, on a clip board. As Enrico walked over, Rebecca slowly stood up, using her knee for support. Her eyes was in a trance to the paper, its words pulled her into a pondering thoughts. "Court order..for transportation." Rebecca's voice was quiet and it quivered, Enrico looked over her shoulder. "Prisoner, Billy Coen, ex-Lieutenant, 26 years old." as she read the paper, Edward slowly stepped closer to Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes were still griping onto each word, she didn't even know that the paper had control of her. His dark brown hair, hung loose and his face stayed in her mind. He had a sharp chin and cold eyes, he had a tattoo on his right arm. "Court Marshaled and sentenced to..death." the word almost broke her trance.

She kept going on, and everyone was grouping around Rebecca. " July 22, prisoner is to be transported to the Ragethon Base for.." Edward pulled the clipboard from her, her eyes followed them still, it was like a child having a toy pulled away from them, yearning for it just wanting every second of it. "execution…" she added. Edwards face was squinted, "Those poor soldiers." he said while shaking his head. " They were good men doing their jobs, and that scum murdered them and escaped." Edwards voice was harsh and bitter, Enrico snatched the board, the sound echoes into the forest. Enrico quickly glanced at it before he said " Alright everyone, lets separate and search the area." His voice loud and clear, everyone was focusing on him, the leader. "Our friend is brutal and ruthless, Keep your guard up!" Enrico said firmly. The fog pulled up slowly, eating up all of the clear sight they had.

Rebecca pointed her gun's light over bushes, this time she was hesitant, knowing that a killer was on the loose. She knew that if she would run into him, it was his muscles against her guns. Without them, she would die. So Rebecca was talking herself through every scenario she could if she encountered Billy. Rebecca was getting paranoid, turning around in circles, stepping lightly and skimming the area. The forest just kept getting more dark and dangerous. Gun shots ran though the forest, bouncing across each tree, Rebecca quickly turned to the direction of the sound. Her flashlight was spread across of what seemed to be a barren train. "a train!" she whispered in a raspy voice. She slowly crept to the train, the lights shown through the stiff wheels, held in place.

Rebecca, at that moment, thought that she her mission was to catch the escaped convict. The innocent rookie 18 year old S.T.A.R.S didn't know what was laying ahead. On that day, July 23 1998, Rebecca was going to face numerous hardships.

The train seemed beaten down, old and ruined, though it was recently used. Food was still on plates, lights lit; it had to be recent. Rebecca scanned through the aisles, the seats were empty in each row. Something wasn't adding up here, almost fresh food and no people occupying the train. She felt like something was going to happen, something bad. Her stomach clenched, and her fingers felt like they were twitching. Am I really this nervous? She asked her self. Trying to reassure herself somehow she radioed the others. "S.T.A.R.S here, is anybody there?" her voice came across weak and whiney not the firm and strong she was hoping for. Rebecca passed stairs and a booth, yet still no one. She still had her gun in front and tried to keep herself calm. "S.T.A.R.S here, is anybody there?" she asked again, only the fuzzy repetitive sound of the radio was there, and it was worrying here. The sound chimed and awful tune in her ear. Rebecca gave a tense sigh, but then noticed something weird on the floor. A small black figure was clumped on the ground, sticking against the ugly carpet pattern. The object had a green dot on the front and was coated in a transparent liquid; almost as if it was a protective barrier. Rebecca kneeled down, her hand holding the pistol started to shake a little. The sound rattled in the room, this was a very uncomfortable situation. Rebecca studied the object, she waited for a moment, debating in her mind whether to touch it or not. Her eyes looked at the small details on the black blob. Rebecca moved her gun rubbing it slightly back and forth the object. It only jiggled like jello, it appeared to almost be a creature. She studied intently, looking to see if the creature would move or make a noise, Rebecca even studied her gun to make sure nothing more was going to happen.

Though Rebecca wasn't on guard as she hoped she would be, as a hand seemed to harshly caress her head; her light brown hair moving slightly. Rebecca flipped around to see a man, though he was deformed. Skin hanging off, drenched in blood, jagged rotten teeth giving her a bad feeling, and white clear eyes staring into her core. Her arm swung over, and was trying to push her self way from the slow corpse limping towards her. The man held one arm outstretched to her, eyes hungering for her. Rebecca let out whimpers and gasps, she was too shocked to get up and run. Come on becca, she screamed in her head. Why can't you get the guts to get up and run? Her arms shook and tried to grab the gun she had tossed. Her heart was about to burst from the panic, she was confused on what was happening. Her hands glided across the pistol, but her hands were shaking too much and she kept her eyes fixated on the man slowly chasing her. His feet pounded slowly against the wooden floor, grunts and growling were the only noises he made. Her innocent eyes was watching him catch up slowly, she knew that she was close to being dead, but her true self was getting to her. This is it, she thought, blankly staring at the tattered clothed hungering man in front of her, he started to twitch and lose his stepping, Rebecca was losing her grip and let out a small gasp before the man gave a hiss, he flashed his teeth and Rebecca shrieked. Her eyes clamped down trying not to see the horrid face again.

The next noise was a swooshing noise, Rebecca felt the air above her move forwards. Then a loud thud followed by a louder thud. Rebecca forced herself to open her eyes, to find that the man was on the ground, an another was swinging on the beam above her. The beams creaked every time he rocked. The man jumped down from the beam, giving a small grunt. Rebecca, being in shock, was then entranced by the handcuff on his left wrist, only one was hanging ajar. Flashbacks of the military car, bodies, and court order came into her mind then. Her gaze went up to his right arm, where a black tattoo was etched into. She stood up, getting her gun, trying to be firm as possible. "you..you're Billy Coen!" Rebecca shrieked. Billy looked back at her, giving her a small grin. He turned and pointed a gun at her. Rebecca flinched, now she started to panic "You're under arrest!" she forced herself to say, the scenarios she planned weren't close to this one. "Sorry doll face, I don't think you want to do that." He replied. His grin was dark and charming. His brown hair was slick back, and his blue tang top was dirty. His tattoo said "mother love."

"You're under arrest!" she repeated. Billy didn't even move, the smile still plastered to his face. He was tempting her. Both of their lives were being gambled, not knowing who would go first and strike, though Billy had a good poker face. Rebecca started to shake, her eyes were trying not to water. A silence filled the room and it was only a matter of time before one would shoot.

Billy slightly moved and pulled the trigger, Rebecca didn't even shoot. She closed her eyes again, only to find that she was unharmed. She took a deep breath, feeling her chest heave up and down. Looking back she found that another body laid on the ground, a bullet impaled their forehead. Rebecca turned back around "why?" she asked. Billy smiled at her, but it suddenly turned into a frown. He pulled his left hand to the gun, aiming behind Rebecca. Rebecca quickly looked back to see that a group of people were limping just as the man was. All of them were cut, torn, bruise, pale, groaning, and hungry. She pointed her gun, trying to seem stronger, knowing that these weren't normal people. Billy turned around, another group of limping bodies were closing the two in. "What are they?" Rebecca exclaimed, still holding her gun tight. Both walked till their backs were barely touching, making sure that they both had each other covered. Billy squinted his eyes, holding his gun easily and almost seemed calmer than Rebecca. "They're zombies" Billy said. The thought of it seemed weird but they weren't normal in any way. Rebecca started to get scared, she realized now that she was alone in a ghostly train, with an escaped convict and a zombie apocalypse. There was no turning back now.


End file.
